The Night of the Vampire
by edgeforwhatitsworth
Summary: Ever had the need for excitement with something or someone mysterious? This is what this fic is about. An encounter with a vampire and the need for excitement after the first bite.


**The Night of the Vampire**

…Dark. Damp. Those were the only words I could use to describe the room I had entered. You could barely make out the candle that was burning a few meters away. I cautiously stepped closer to this unusual burning candle. The candle was sitting on a cracked dish upon an old table. It did not burn like any other I have seen before. This candle was not emitting much heat or light nor was the flame flickering in the slight breeze from the gaps in the walls. I looked round this dark, damp room I was standing in with the aid of the little light I was getting from the candle. To one side of the room I could make out a bed. The blanket was moth-eaten, but looked warm. Sat next to the bed was a small wooden stool, which looked like if sat upon it would break in an instant. There was something wedged upon the stool. I squinted my eyes as I moved closer to see what this mysterious object in the dark was. There was a sudden clatter and a pain that struck my knee as I hit the floor.

I looked behind me to realise there was a couple stacks of books. 'Why did I not notice them before?' I questioned myself irritably. I checked the damage done to my knee. There was blood trickling down my leg from the cut on my knee.

'Damn!' I cursed quietly.

I stood back up and brushed myself down of the dust. I drew my attention to the mysterious object sitting on the stool. I frowned.

'Where did it go?'

The mysterious object had disappeared. When I fell I was nowhere near it. My heart started to beat faster. My breaths were getting shallower and shallower. Beads of sweat were running down the sides of my head. I remained still, but my eyes darted around the room looking for any signs of movement. I failed to see anything. Did I imagine that object being there?

'_It is the dark. It is playing tricks on your mind'_, I assured myself.

I remained still as I heard the howling of wolves in the distance in the woods. I spun round as I heard shuffling behind me and again as I heard another sound. Nothing could be seen. Suddenly I felt my head erect as a cold hand held my forehead and an arm across my chest to hold me in place. My heart pounded harder than ever, so hard that it hurt. My breathing was so shallow now. I knew I was done for. This person or thing could move with the shadows in almost pure silence. This 'thing' moved its head closer to my neck and too a long smell. I tried to struggle, but was fixed in this position. I was helpless.

'Who are you?' I shakily spoke.

No response. This figure continued to hold on to me and smell my neck. This mysterious figure then moved its head closer still. Something cold pressed up against my neck. Cold and wet, but soft. My skin grew goose bumps. I felt excitement rush through my body. I should not be enjoying this, but I was. This figure was kissing my neck. I could not see them, but I was tangled in this intense moment that I so longed for. It continued kissing my neck and in doing so ran their hand holding my head down my trembling cheek. The hand continuing to brush against my neck, my chest, my hip and my thigh. Every movement was tender at the touch. My eyes rolled to the back of my head with pleasure as I let out a moan. I was no longer scared. The hand took the same path back up my body and guided my arm up and placed it upon this mysterious figures cheek.

_Human?_

I ran my hand up to this person's hair. It was soft and short. Over and over again I ran my fingers though their hair and then led my hand down to their neck. As I did so, they let out a small moan. They lifted their lips from my neck and with one swift movement they spun me around to face them. It was a man. A young looking man. He was well shaved, pale, had dark eyes that was nigh impossible to tell what colour they were and tall. He wore a dark shirt with two buttons undone at the collar, black dress trousers and boots that were worn and in the need of replacing. He looked into my eyes as I looked back into his. They were beautiful. He was beautiful. He stood before me motionless and allowed me to run my hands along the muscular features of his chest. A few minutes had passed and this man had grabbed both my hands with his.

The wolves in the distance howled again. As they did I spun my head round to their direction forgetting where I was. In doing that the candle on the table had burned its last length of wick, at the same time I felt faint. The room was double in my vision. Something was warm and trickling down my neck. I raised my hand to where this substance came from and wiped it from my neck and in doing so realising there were two puncture wounds. I looked at my fingers of my hand. I was looking at blood. My blood. The man slowly paced toward me then stopped in front of me. He looked down at my hand the looked back into my eyes. He took his hand and cradled my blood painted hand. He lifted it up to his mouth and licked the blood from my hand. I trembled as he did so. He then forcefully pushed me back against the wall and sank his teeth into me.

_It was you that bit me!_

At first, all I felt was pain. The more he drank from me, the more I enjoyed it. He stopped. Blood trickling down his chin. He grabbed me and threw me down onto the bed and sat on the top of me. He reached up to my neck; with his hand he swept the blood from my neck all over my chest. He towered over me and licked the blood from my chest in slow, circular movements. It felt so good. I felt a burning sensation rush through me. The excitement erected my head as it did once before, releasing moans as the sensations grew stronger and stronger. I did not want him to stop. I lay there on the bed and let him have his way with me. I had succumbed to this strange man. I had succumbed to the sensations he was giving me.

I had succumbed to the night I met the vampire…


End file.
